The present application relates to computer technology, and more specifically, to improving a computer system by improving efficiency of collecting diagnostic information in case of an error.
In a computer system, when an operating system encounters a failure, such as a failure that causes the system to restart, it is desirable to collect diagnostic information on the state of the system and the steps that caused the failure to occur. Accordingly, in case of a failure, the system captures a dump, which is a snapshot of the virtual and/or real storage of the system. The captured snapshot contains information to diagnose the problem that caused the failure. The process of capturing the dump is time sensitive and resource consuming.